moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Avist Sunwalker
A former Pathstalker and Frostwolf soldier now seen enjoying a simpler life in Silvermoon City. History Childhood The history of Avist Sunwalker is murky at best. Though the man claims to be one of the numerous individuals born into poverty in the infamous district of Silvermoon known as Murder Row, deeper inspection into his claims don't add up. Due to his service to the city of Silvermoon, there are public records regarding him filed away somewhere if one were to make the effort to track them down. However, most accounts note that there is no record of Avist being in the Row prior to late childhood, leaving a fairly sizable chunk of his early life simply missing. What is known, at the very least, is that Avist did grow up in the Row from late childhood and on. City guard records confirm this with numerous old reports of citations for pickpocketing and stealing food, something common for children in that district. It's speculated on his official background checks that the surname "Sunwalker" is actually meaningless. While Sunwalker tends to be a common surname among the Sin'dorei people, there are no records of any case in which it might apply to someone of his specific age or upbringing. What's more likely is that he chose the name for himself at random, but the point in time at which he did so and reason for doing so remains uncertain. Thanks to records provided by the Blood Knight Order, Avist is known to have spent a great deal of his childhood in the company of one Graizon Thala'mar. The two were close friends until a difficult situation caused them to split and go their separate ways. Adolescence Moving out of childhood, records prove with ease that several years before the fall of the Sunwell, Avist departed from Silvermoon City and made for Hillsbrad. The move was likely to attend training at the infamous Ravenholdt Manor, where people of all races travel to master the skills of shadier professions. Avist clearly spent a decent number of years there, before he clearly reemerged into public light shortly after the Sin'dorei people joined the Horde. His training likely completed, he was one of the first Sin'dorei to enlist with the Frostwolf Clan in their war against the dwarves of Alterac. Adulthood Avist served with the Frostwolves as a forward scout for several years, and is noted to have excelled during this time. After losing his right eye to a judgement error, as he has been known to call it, he was treated and given free discharge from the Frostwolves to return home to Silvermoon for the first time in decades. Shortly after returning to Silvermoon, city records clearly prove that Avist was recruited by the Silvermoon Pathstalkers. There he served for a great deal of time, mostly during the course of the war in Northrend. Avist held many positions in the organization and, though some were not recorded publicly, he became relatively well known in the upper echelons of the Pathstalkers. This culminated in his appointment as liaison to the Blood Knight Order, as the Pathstalkers often had such representatives serving in various other organizations around the city. There he cultivated professional relationships within several active regiments, most notably the 7th and the 9th. After the war in Northrend subsided and Silvermoon's official Pathstalker branch dissolved (though minor iterations of the group have sprung up from time to time), Avist is known to have served the Blood Knight's 7th regiment more directly, taking advantage of the connections already established. There he worked as an internal investigator of sorts, albeit briefly. Following those days, Avist pops up and disappears here and there over the course of more recent history, though currently he is often seen about the city and seems to be in the public eye to stay. Apparently claiming to be retired, Avist outwardly appears to have no further active ties to Silvermoon's various major players. Beliefs and Personality Avist is usually observed in a relaxed state, and known for a sense of calm that he radiates. He is rarely, if ever, seen worked up or upset. When he speaks, his thalassian is flowing and his voice is smooth and practiced. While Avist usually converses in the Sin'dorei native tongue, he is impressively fluent in orcish and has no hint of an accent when he speaks it. It's generally agreed upon that this is the result of his time spent in Alterac. His manner of dress supports this demeanor, as he's usually seen in loose-fitting casual clothes accented by one of numerous leather vests. Perhaps most notorious for his smiles, Avist is rarely seen without one. He is adept and natural at finding the perfect expression and curve of his sharp features to fit the appropriate situation, and often sets others at ease with casual and reassuring smiles. Avist is known for his aversion to all things magical, however. He's not morally opposed to the pursuit of the magics, unlike others who remain bitter regarding the state of the Sin'dorei. Instead, he describes himself as "blunt" when it comes to anything relating to the channeling of energies, the concepts completely passing over his head. In rare situations, the wild use of offensive magics might make him visibly uncomfortable. Skills and Talents Known to have a silver tongue, Avist plays his part well when it comes to the art of conversation. He has a history of approaching total strangers and sharing observations with them, sometimes to the strangers' surprise. A skill likely cultivated while serving in the Pathstalkers, Avist is astute when it comes to reading an individual visually, taking note of simple and overlooked details that reveal things about a person which others might miss. Avist's interaction with the wildly varying social classes of Silvermoon has trained him in adjusting his demeanor and mannerisms as necessary, in order to produce the most relatable persona possible for anyone he's speaking with. This skill, also likely mastered while in the Pathstalkers, enables him to feel at home among both lowly thieves and opinionated Nobles. While Avist has not been in combat, or at least seen in combat, for many years, he is occasionally observed with a curved dagger hanging loosely from his waist by a narrow chain. It would be safe to assume, considering his prior occupations, that he's well-trained and practiced in the use of such a weapon. Seeing him carrying it, however, is becoming increasingly rare. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Pathstalkers Category:Frostwolf Clan